Porcelain Faces
by PandoraxBakaNeko
Summary: "Can you kiss a woman with a scarred face?"


**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Just a quick reminder, this was still at Edo arc where Rihan and Yamabuki Otome is still alive and a couple. This happened a little more after the death of Sanmoto Gorōzaemon where Kurotabou is now joined to the Nura Clan and has opened a bit after (he was still not open to the Nura Clan after he joined in, I read the manga). I hope I served Kurotabou's character justice. Ermm, that's all…enjoy reading!

* * *

_Porcelain Faces_

* * *

Nightfall reigned the dead streets of Edo with an overwhelmingly dim and soundless presence. Humans were incapable beings and were in dire need to depart for the night, unlike the powerful and fabled ayakashi who were capable without the aid of rest. During this period of darkness, yokai roamed the streets freely as if citizens themselves and such creatures that lived among the capital searched for a place to idle – particularly, most of them would be the members of feared Nura Clan.

At the House of Bakeneko, no doubt, it would be packed with all sorts of yokai from once small inanimate beings to monsters as huge as houses and the eatery itself would be recognized by the loud yet friendly air it gave. This night, the Nura Clan spent their time indulging themselves with free meals and sake in courtesy of their second heir – yet, it was unknown if he was willing to pay for the bills for possible wreckage.

"Oi! Oi! Ku..Kurotabou, a-another round!" declared a sober Aotabou, limply raising his saucer of sake.

His black-haired companion gave a sigh. "Don't be a fool. You're already drunk, Aotabou." He nimbly stated, taking another sip from his saucer.

"I-I am not!" he slurred with a hard fist, smashing his table. The female canine-like yokai next to him yelped in fear as the other yokai hosts came to the drunken special attack squad chief with a sheer determination of calming him down – or rather, incapacitate him before he breaks another priceless item into oblivion.

"Oi! Ao! Stop destroying the place!" Kurotabou reminded with light fury, but maintained his cool and collected voice. _Really_, for all those years he had spent with him, his competitive streak for him is transcending into something more childish day by day – soon enough, it might even cause shame for the Nura Clan to have a barbaric lout as a special attack squad chief.

About to scold his friend, a small tug from his sleeve drawled his attention. "…Houshi-sama, may you please excuse me for I will fill your bottle of sake?" the saburuko asked gently.

He was slightly baffled from the woman's unknowing presence next to him, but replied, "Do what you will." The maiden merely nodded and pardoned herself away from the crowd of _the_ legendary Nura Clan yokai. As she left, his gaze at her did not waver. There was something strange about that woman that gave an unpleasant chill down his spine, but he couldn't point a finger on it. And one point was that she hid her identity as a blue scarf draped the half of her face, unveiling no more but her amethyst eyes and long black locks.

_Such a peculiar woman._ Was his thought as he brought his half-empty sake to his lips.

* * *

"Emiko-san, I need another bottle of sake." Said the waitress earnestly.

"Ah, Kayo-san," a woman with rebellious, curly locks of timber hair along with a breath-taking figure appeared before the modest girl. "For who?"

"I believe he is one of the Nura Clan's special attack squad chiefs." She replied while her colleague weaselled herself a full bottle of sake.

"You mean Aotabou, the one who smashes stuff?" there was plain disinterest in her coal-like eyes, but Kayo merely shook her head in denial.

"No, the one with the…" she trailed off, thinking of a trait he seemed recognizable with. "…black hair."

Emiko jolted in mixed surprise and joy after the confused maiden. "Kurotabou! You mean _the _Kurotabou!"

She nodded – too stunned to even speak. "Was he handsome like what the rumors say? Was he charming? Tell me, what happened, Kayo-san?"

Her companion sprang a list of questions at her like flying bullets, but the only words that conjured her lips was, "I served him sake."

"Umm…Kayo-san, could you perhaps let me serve him sake?" the scarfed woman was a bit held back, but nodded in agreement. Emiko _was_ the type to flock over something that she would find handsome, and without a doubt, he was. Despite that, she was much appropriate for his taste for lively company than a dead ghost like her.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm supposed to leave at this hour anyway." She replied.

The busty woman gratified her with a hug and exclaimed, "Thank you so much, Kayo-san!"

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips as his midnight orbs glanced at the ghostly streets of Edo which was faintly kissed with the moon's silvery beams. As expected, everyone at the Nura Clan was plainly drop dead drunk. Asleep, snoring, bickering nonsense, and doing something atrocious – yes, they _completely_ drunk themselves the night. Nura Rihan, on the other hand, disappeared with his wife. Ah, was it ever the right idea to join this clan?

He shrugged it off. Their insignia of _Fear_ intrigued him, as well as their just beliefs served him purpose to remain. As he wandered, a thought sprawled his mind curiously. What had happened to that quiet saburuko? She dispersed just a minute ago and was replaced with a _lively_ – somewhat flirtatious – female yokai. Though women never really crossed his mind, it _did_ make him wonder why he had thought of _that_ woman. It must have been her less charismatic atmosphere or her concealed face, but it didn't matter, she was a mystery.

"_…let go!_"

_That voice._

"_Stop screaming, bitch!_"

His eyes narrowed. Kurotabou knew what it meant. _Trouble_.

The scarfed woman struggled. There were two bandits about to loot her out. One was behind her with his grubby hand tangling over her long hair and the other was in front of her with a blade positioned at her neck – despite being sheltered with cloth. Unfortunately, these two _can _see her. They were both humans yet her appearance made her look like a vulnerable woman.

She was a _yokai_.

Yet she didn't like to arouse trouble.

Her violet irises dilated as the man with the dagger planned to peel away her scarf. No. Not _that_. Not her _face_. She didn't want trouble. She hid herself – that was all she asked for!

As her nimble fingers started to twitch insanely, the attempt of ripping away the cloth that hid her face faltered – once a staff hit the thief squarely at the face and the other was sent flying to the ground. Her face gave an expression of panic and relief once a black-haired savior rescued her from her plight. Black-haired? Monk robes and a familiar looking staff…Kurotabou, the Nura Clan's special attack squad chief!

"Are you alright?" he asked, crouching at the maiden who fell at her knees.

Kayo shuddered from his gentle touch with her hand tightly gripping onto the blue fabric of her scarf. It was so close…so close that her _face_ was seen.

"Can you speak?" he asked once again, more sternly.

Her head bobbed. Warm tears rolled her eyes. She was a mess. A disgraceful figure in front of him and it was shameful. With a bow, she exclaimed, "I-I'm sorry…!" her feet scurried away from the confused monk who was left behind.

* * *

Kurotabou slid the last bit of sake to his throat without restraint. This night, he was still at the House of Bakeneko with the Nura Clan – plotting on letting themselves indulge in idle, especially sake, for a straight three days. He was becoming slightly tipsy from the alcohol – he _should_ restrain himself – he believed.

Though no matter how much he drank, he could still remember what had happened _that_ night ago. Those two fools. How he came in a nick of time. How he saved _her_. How _she_ panicked. How _she_ was frightened. How _she _trembled ferociously from his touch. How _she _sobbed. And how _she _ran away. That woman lingered more at his mind despite the fact that he never really knew that mysterious saburuko nor did he know her name – always refraining to her as _she_.

What had happened after was that he took care of those thieves and never saw that woman again. She disappeared. Yet he wondered what had happened to her. It was strange. He shouldn't think of her. She was just someone he had saved. It was simple. Just forget. Forget about that woman if she was clouding his mind. So, just forget—

A tug from his sleeve wrecked his train of thought. "Ano…if you may allow me, may I speak with you, houshi-sama?" his usually calm blue pools twitched slightly open as he saw a familiar-looking saburuko. It was _her_. "Alone." She finished, her cheeks dusted with a faint pink.

The monk gave a nod as the pair stood and left the crowd. Kayo let him follow her outside the eerie streets of the said capital with a pang of uneasiness overwhelming her chest. As both went to a halt, she turned a heel to face him yet her eyes seemed to betray her intentions as her amethyst orbs refused to take a glimpse of his solemn and handsome visage.

"What is it?" he punctured the silence.

Her delicate hands took the small banquet of red poppies she placed earlier outside. The maiden bowed, raising the posies in front of him. "I-I wish to thank you for that night," she rose with nervousness swirling in her eyes. "I am sorry if this the only way I could gratify you for your deeds…and for running away."

A smile drew his lips as he took the flowers. "There is no need. I am merely helping a citizen in distress," despite being engulfed with a thick scarf, her blush was still inescapable from his eyes, causing him give out a light chuckle. "But, thank you."

He asked, curious, "What may be your name?"

"Kayo, houshi-sama."

"I am—"

"Kurotabou, the the Nura Clan's special attack squad chief. I'm quite familiar with your reputation." Light laughter stumbled her lips. He knew the crease in her eyes meant that she was smiling – unfortunately, it had to be covered by that bothersome cloak. It might have been a pleasant sight to see her smile.

"It is nice to meet you, Kayo-san." He stated, still wearing his smile.

"As do I."

* * *

After their introduction, time would eventually pass and the pair would meet more often. At times, it would be at the House of Bakeneko or randomly at the streets of Edo. Though, it wasn't really troublesome in their part, actually, it gave them comforting company. They will share topics and drown themselves with spirited chatter until noon. Sometimes, they'll agree with a few topics, and, sometimes, will disagree and create a small quarrel. For those following days they've spent each other, one might say they considered themselves as 'friends'.

"Ah, Kayo-san, what are you doing here?" asked Kurotabou, who was just passing by.

Kayo's eyes lit. With a swift turn, her glance followed the voice of its owner. "I was just admiring the river," she replied. "Would you care to join me, houshi-sama?"

With his fingers trailing his straw hat, he tipped his head, a smile adorning his face. He sat near the maiden, who locked her gaze at the serene sky. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, it is." The very same light crease of her eyes meant her mirth of the evening's firmament. In honesty, it was appealing to the eyes as the color of burning crimson meshed with cool shades of orange and yellow – almost the same color of flames. The sunset was an ephemeral sight. He focused himself at her once more with slight ponder. "I'm sorry to intrude, but won't your husband be worried if you still wander around at this hour?"

A small gasp was heard underneath her scarf, but replied with a cheery expression, "Oh, no, no, I do not have a husband," then a sigh intruded, her eyes wore a lonesome mask. "Well, not anymore."

Regretful for bringing about a personal topic, he replied, "I apologize."

"It is fine." she reassured kindly. "Though, houshi-sama, how unfortunate,"

"Why so?" a question poked.

"You are admirable, responsible, and handsome even. Many women would be willing to become your wife. If given the chance, I can be one of those women that will flock over you," she spoke with honesty. "Yet it is such a shame that you are bounded under your oath of chastity, no?"

His eyes widened. Did she just _compliment _him? Let alone, _confessed_ that she could have been _willing_ to become _his_ woman? Despite the sudden confession and odd confusion, all along she was convinced that he was actually a monk? Sure he wore monk robes, but he was not one at the very least. A smile tugged his lips, tittering as response. "Kayo-san, what if I were to say that I did not make such a vow?"

The black-haired woman looked back at him with his pleased smile. "Then, you'd be— you…did _not_ make that vow?"

"I am not even a monk then there is no reason to." His oblivious statement caused her cheeks to blush beet red. Then, what she said earlier was almost like a…confession. This was embarrassing yet he appeared to be amused – surely, flattered from her honest praises.

"E-eh? T-then…I've said something quite embarrassing earlier." She stuttered.

"Do you mean what you said?"

Kayo stood up, timorous, with the attempt of escaping his simple question. "Ano…I-I should be leaving, houshi-sama— I mean, Kurotabou-san—" her endeavor of fleeing failed once the black-haired yokai pinned her over an unknowing tree behind her back. _This…this is absurd! How can this tree be placed here for all reasons—_

Kurotabou smiled as he bore his eyes at the shying saburuko. "I must apologize, but I will not allow you to leave – not until you've answered my question, Kayo-san." His lithe fingertips trailed her clothed jaw only to tip her chin to glare back at him. "Now let me ask once more, do you _mean_ what you said?"

"…Yes."

A short laugh escaped his lips. "I never expected you to be the type to confess so quickly, Kayo-san."

"B-but you look like a monk!" she accused.

"My clothing is of a monk's, but I am not one." Another small chortle coursed his lips.

"T-this is not funny, houshi— Kurotabou-san!"

The special attack squad chief merely took jest upon her exclamations. Laughing, flushing, and spinning their words and squabbles in endless loops. Not until, his midnight orbs clashed with her soft amethyst ones. Silence took its part. They've only exchanged gazes – not until he leaned closer, his thumb still held firmly onto her chin.

The maiden felt her scarf being slowly slid away. Her eyes popped open, alarmingly. "I am sorry, Kurotabou-san." She averted her attention away, distancing herself from him.

"What is it you fear under that scarf, Kayo-san?" he asked. "Is someone coming after you that you wish to hide?"

She shook her head. "No, not that."

"Then, tell me why do you shy your face away?"

"You will be disgusted at me."

"Why?"

Her fingers clung onto the blue fabric, gripping it tighter. "My face may cause you to wish that you'll never see me again." She explained with an honest depressed tone in her voice. "This is my curse. May be it be either humans or ayakashi, they will fear the face behind this piece of cloth. I fear you might be the same, Kurotabou-san, and we will never share each other's company again."

He felt the despondence that curled her words – her voice. Her violet eyes were most evident. The feeling of penitence roamed his heart, did she struggle with this _curse _all her life? Taking a step, he spoke solemnly, "Nothing will happen of such," his eyes searched for hers. "I will never be disgusted at you or your face, Kayo-san."

A sigh escaped her lips as her hands hesitantly touched the fabric and slowly pulled it down. "I am called what the people feared, the Kuchisake-onna," his eyes widened not from her face, but the gruesome sight of the scar that dressed her lips. Her mouth was slit from ear to ear and even _the _Kurotabou was taken aback from her revelation. He froze. She knew what it meant. Despite the ghastly image of her mouth, it drew a bitter frown as her eyes started to water with salty tears. "Now, will you tell me this,"

"Can you kiss a woman with a scarred face?"

Silence.

_That's what I've thought…_

Kayo ran.

"Kayo-san!" he shouted but alas she did not respond back. He cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have done such a thing. He shouldn't have paled from her sight. To him, her face didn't matter. _She_ mattered more – her company, her voice, her laugh, her mere presence. He didn't wish for all those years of amity fade away. He won't. He won't let her disappear anymore. Not again.

Kurotabou ran after her, seeking for any sign of the depressed woman. His eyes softened once he caught a glimpse of a shivering figure. "Kayo-san," her name shot out from his lips.

The black-haired woman jerked from his voice, scrambling her hands to raise her scarf to her face. But she was too ashamed of her face to take one look at him. "Leave me be, I know you are disgusted to see me—"

"And why must I be disgusted?"

"Because—"

She was gentle cut-off when he neared her. His hand cupped her face, a thump wiping her stream of tears. "You have mistaken, Kayo-san,"

His thumb then lifted her chin to let their gazes intertwine. "Have you honestly forgotten the good company we exchanged and this bond of friendship we kept so long? Why must I be disgusted with the woman whom I shared merry time with? I've spent so much time with you hiding your face from me yet I still craved for your company. Even if you've revealed your face now, my opinion of you will never falter. I do not disgust you, Kayo-san."

"You asked me earlier if I can kiss a woman with a scarred face," he smiled warmly, his fingers pulling the scarf away from her face. "I can."

With that said, he kissed her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I never owned Nurarihyon no Mago and Kuchisake-onna (except for the OC I based about her)


End file.
